Routine
by Deiya
Summary: Quelle pourrait bien être la vie d'Ichigo dans quelques années ? Pour le savoir, introduisons-nous le temps d'une journée dans son quotidien d'adulte… OS, yaoi, IchigoXByakuya


**Titre :** Routine

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genre : **one-shot, humour, romance, yaoi

**Résumé : **Quelle pourrait bien être la vie d'Ichigo dans quelques années ? Pour le savoir, introduisons-nous le temps d'une journée dans son quotidien d'adulte…

**Couple :** IchigoXByakuya

**Disclaimer :** Personne ne l'aurait deviné mais Bleach n'est pas à moi…

**Routine**

Un frémissement agita les draps. Puis ce fut un léger geignement qui vint rompre le silence. Une main rampa vers la droite du lit mais elle eut beau tâter, elle ne trouva rien, qu'une place vide et froide.

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête afin de se rendre compte par lui-même de la situation. Sa solitude se trouvant confirmée, il soupira et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller. Après quelques secondes, il se décida enfin à se lever et se traîna jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Là, son petit-déjeuner l'attendait sagement sur la table. Ichigo s'assit et découvrit un petit papier posé entre un croissant et un bol. Il le saisit et le lut, les sourcils froncés.

_La réunion des capitaines a lieu à 11h. Ne sois pas en retard._

… _Contrairement à la dernière fois_, ajouta mentalement Ichigo. Il réprima un nouveau soupir. Un billet doux aurait de loin été préférable pour commencer la journée…

Chassant ces mornes pensées, Ichigo s'attaqua à son petit-déjeuner, qui ne fit pas long feu face à son féroce appétit. Il quitta ensuite la pièce, saluant brièvement le domestique venu débarrasser la table au passage. Il se doucha rapidement, ce qui acheva de le réveiller, puis s'habilla avec son habituel uniforme de shinigami et enfila par au-dessus un long manteau blanc sans manches. Enfin, il sortit de la maison, sans oublier de prendre avec lui son fidèle Zangetsu.

Dans les rues du Seireitei, il croisa quelques shinigami mais ne s'arrêta pour discuter avec aucun : il n'était pas en avance et se pressa de rejoindre sa division.

Aussitôt arrivé, une petite brune l'alpaga :

- Ah, Ichigo, pas trop tôt ! Un peu plus et j'allais moi-même te tirer de ton lit !

- Tu pourrais parler avec un peu plus de respect à ton capitaine, lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia !

- Pour moi, tu resteras toujours le même crétin.

Ichigo répliqua avec sarcasme et leur dispute amicale repartit de plus belle. Les shinigami qui allaient et venaient autour d'eux ne leur prêtaient aucune attention, trop habitués aux éclats de voix de leurs supérieurs, qui rythmaient les journées de la cinquième division.

- Voyons le programme d'aujourd'hui, reprit Rukia en redevenant sérieuse. Tu as une réunion à onze heures. Surtout ne l'oublie pas !

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est bon, ton frère m'a déjà fait la morale… Tout ça juste parce que je suis arrivé en retard une seule fois !

- Une fois sur deux réunions, fit remarquer Rukia. Et la première fois, tu y es allé avec Byakuya-nii-sama, alors ça ne compte pas.

Et afin de couper court à ses protestations, elle lui fourra dans les bras une impressionnante pile de paperasse sortie d'on ne sait où, avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Ichigo poussa un profond soupir et rejoignit son bureau, où il s'attela à la tâche sans enthousiasme.

Il fallait l'avouer, son travail en tant que capitaine n'était guère excitant. En effet, depuis qu'Aizen et ses larbins avaient été supprimés, il n'y avait plus eu de menace sérieuse. Seuls les Hollows qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'_habituels_ sévissaient encore dans le monde des humains et, bien sûr, nul besoin des capitaines pour s'en occuper. Aussi Ichigo avait-il découvert les joies de l'administration et en avait très rapidement conclu qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça. Cependant, il tenait le coup et accomplissait son devoir en s'efforçant de ne pas trop râler, ce qui n'était pas gagné.

Entre deux documents, il levait la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur en face de lui. A chaque fois, il déplorait mentalement la lenteur avec laquelle se mouvaient les aiguilles, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

A dix heures quarante-cinq pile, Ichigo posa son stylo avec une intense satisfaction et sortit tranquillement de son bureau. Il croisa Rukia dans le couloir et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Je vais à la réunion. Ne profitez pas de mon absence pour glander, lieutenant Kuchiki !

Rukia lui adressa un regard outré, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit : son capitaine et ami avait déjà disparu.

Ichigo se rendait à la salle de réunion sans se presser. On ne pouvait pas dire que ces rassemblements entre capitaines étaient terriblement passionnants, mais c'était toujours mieux que s'occuper de la paperasse, cloîtré dans un bureau. Là au moins, il pouvait penser à autre chose ; et puis surtout, c'était l'occasion de discuter avec de vieilles connaissances.

Il aperçut devant lui une silhouette familière, qu'il héla aussitôt amicalement :

- Oi, Toshiro !

Le shinigami aux cheveux blancs se retourna lentement, l'air profondément agacé.

- Le fait que tu sois capitaine ne change rien, Kurosaki. Tu pourrais être commandant, ça serait pareil. Pour toi, ce sera toujours capitaine Hitsugaya !

Ichigo haussa vaguement les épaules et entama la conversation sans prendre en compte l'intervention d'Hitsugaya. Ce dernier semblait répondre contre son gré, tant l'expression de son visage était renfrognée.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi à la salle de réunion. La plupart des capitaines étaient déjà présents, il ne manquait plus que Komamura et le commandant lui-même.

Sitôt arrivé, Ichigo repéra son amant un peu en retrait, figé, le regard dans le vague. Le mot qu'il lui avait laissé au petit-déjeuner lui revint en mémoire. Un sourire carnassier vite dissimulé naquit sur son visage à la pensée qu'il allait pouvoir se venger immédiatement.

D'un pas assuré, Ichigo se dirigea droit sur le capitaine inconscient du danger. Celui-ci ne releva la tête qu'au dernier moment, une lueur étonnée dans ses yeux d'encre. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Ichigo prit l'expression la plus chaleureuse dont il était capable et lança à la cantonade :

- Bonjour, mon amour !

Et il ponctua ces paroles d'un baiser sur le bout du nez de Byakuya.

A présent, tous les capitaines les regardaient, amusés ou agacés, selon les caractères. Ichigo sourit avec une satisfaction teintée de sadisme en voyant le rouge monter aux joues de son amant. Le couple n'était pas particulièrement friand des démonstrations d'affection publiques, mais cela gênait plus Byakuya qu'Ichigo, qui n'hésitait pas à s'en servir en cas de besoin.

Byakuya foudroya Ichigo du regard, mais l'entrée du commandant accompagné de Komamura l'empêcha de répondre.

Ichigo prit un air concentré et laissa son esprit vagabonder tout le temps de la réunion, bercé par la voix de Yamamoto. Lorsqu'il redescendit sur terre, ce dernier était en train de conclure :

- … personne n'a de question. Bien, nous en avons donc terminé pour cette séance. Vous pouvez y aller.

Aussitôt tous les capitaines commencèrent à converger vers la sortie, Ichigo suivit le mouvement. Il sentit alors quelqu'un effleurer son bras. Il se tourna vers Byakuya, qui le fixait de son inévitable regard indéchiffrable.

- Il est midi, on déjeune ensemble.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais Ichigo le prit comme telle et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous deux installés côte à côte au bord d'un toit, les jambes pendant dans le vide et un bentô à la main. Ils mangeaient en silence, contemplant distraitement la superbe vue du Seireitei qui s'étalait à leurs pieds. Le soleil brillait - comme toujours - et une légère brise venait jouer dans leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements, les soulevant doucement sur son passage.

Ichigo trouvait cette ambiance très romantique, voire même un peu trop. Lui qui craignait toujours de tomber dans le sentimentalisme mièvre ne pouvait cependant se résoudre à gâcher cette atmosphère. Ce fut Byakuya qui rompit le silence.

- C'était pour le mot que je t'ai laissé, affirma-t-il soudain.

Ichigo, comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à sa petite vengeance personnelle, eut un sourire narquois.

- Pour ça et aussi parce que je me suis réveillé seul ce matin.

Quelques secondes, puis…

- Gamin sans cervelle, grommela Byakuya

Ichigo grimaça : il détestait quand Byakuya le rabaissait de la sorte, mais après tout, c'était de bonne guerre…

Tous deux se relevèrent ; il était temps de se remettre au travail. Ichigo s'étira puis jeta un coup d'œil furtif en direction de son amant, à qui ce geste n'échappa pas. Byakuya se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs langues se rejoignirent, leurs mains ne tardèrent pas à s'en mêler et le baiser devint passionné. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent enfin, essoufflés, Byakuya marmonna un vague "Bon après-midi" avant de disparaître. Ichigo dut se faire violence pour effacer le sourire niais qu'affichait son visage.

De retour à son cher bureau, toute sa bonne humeur fondit comme neige au soleil face à la pile de documents scandaleusement élevée qui l'attendait. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'il ne lui en restait pas autant : Rukia avait dû profiter de son absence pour en ajouter. Et en effet, sur le haut de la pile était posé un petit papier sur lequel un lapin croisé avec un ours en peluche disait : " Au travail, capitaine Kurosaki !".

Décidé à ne pas se laisser narguer ainsi, Ichigo empoigna son stylo et le décapuchonna avec détermination, défiant ses futurs adversaires du regard. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était courbé sur son bureau, comme écrasé par un poids phénoménal. Cependant, il tint bon, continuant à lire, remplir et signer avec acharnement, tout en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil suppliant à l'horloge murale.

Quand l'heure de l'entraînement sonna, il se retint à grand peine de hurler de joie. Il emmena ses hommes au terrain qui leur était réservé. Rukia, à ses côtés, le toisait d'un air moqueur.

- Pas trop fatigué, capitaine ?

- Pas du tout, répliqua Ichigo. Je peux même te le prouver par des actes, si tu veux !

La jeune fille sourit mais ne dit rien. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à affronter son ami, même pour un combat amical !

Le capitaine et son lieutenant supervisèrent un moment l'entraînement de leurs subordonnés, puis, quand ils furent assurés qu'ils pouvaient se débrouiller sans eux, ils s'installèrent un peu à l'écart. Là, Rukia tentait d'enseigner les rudiments du Kidô à Ichigo, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. En effet, le jeune shinigami, malgré son extraordinaire potentiel, restait étrangement réfractaire à ce genre de techniques. Non content de ne pas parvenir à les maîtriser convenablement, il était incapable de se souvenir des longues incantations compliquées qui étaient nécessaires aux plus difficiles.

Après une heure de ce régime, ils retournèrent à leur division. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Renji qui, en tant que capitaine de la troisième division, allait entraîner à son tour ses subordonnés. Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges ne put s'empêcher de lancer d'un ton moqueur :

- Oi, Ichigo, ça avance le Kidô ?

Réagissant au quart de tour, Ichigo se jeta sur lui et l'attrapa par le col de son kimono, puis ils commencèrent à s'injurier de concert, dans une attitude bien peu digne de deux capitaines. Finalement, leurs lieutenants, Rukia et Kira, furent contraints de les séparer par la force après que la petite brune se soit égosillée sans résultat.

Une fois de retour à la cinquième division, Rukia prit Ichigo en pitié et l'aida à s'occuper de la paperasse, qui fut expédiée en un temps record. Après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à son amie, le jeune capitaine rentra chez lui et s'effondra dans le canapé à peine arrivé. Combattre un ou deux Arrancars l'aurait moins épuisé qu'une journée sans action, passée pour l'essentiel assis sur une chaise.

Il s'étonnait de l'absence de Byakuya, quand un domestique vint l'informer que "Kuchiki-sama" rentrerait tard et qu'il ne devait donc pas l'attendre. Ichigo soupira. Même avec le peu de travail qu'ils avaient, Byakuya trouvait le moyen d'avoir des horaires impossibles. Morose, il dîna seul et alla se coucher tout de suite après.

Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, il perçut un léger bruit, semblable à un frôlement. Puis il sentit les draps bouger et la chaleur d'un autre corps contre le sien.

- Byakuya…

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais le prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Ichigo se blottit contre lui.

- Qu'as-tu fait pour rentrer si tard ?

- Je suis allé voir le commandant Yamamoto.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Ichigo.

- Je nous ai obtenu une semaine de congés pour tous les deux et l'autorisation de nous rendre dans le monde réel.

Il est vrai que l'ex-shinigami remplaçant n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de rendre visite à sa famille et ses amis depuis qu'il était capitaine. Plus encore, le fait que Byakuya y ait pensé le toucha réellement.

Ichigo en resta bouche bée pendant une seconde. Il pensa "Je t'aime" et dit :

- Merci.

Byakuya esquissa un sourire invisible dans le noir. Il pensa "Moi aussi" et dit :

- De rien.

_Fin._


End file.
